sage_the_wolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sage The Wolf Wiki
Welcome to the Sage The Wolf Wiki This would be my first of many stories. Sage was actually my friend's drawing, and he gave me permission to write about it (most of my stories are of my sonic oc obsessive friend of mine). He at least want something about ninjas in this story, so I did my best. Hope you like it :P ~O2O7OrionO31O (Orion) Bio Name: '''Sage '''Age: '''16 '''Birthday: '''March 14th '''Hometown: '''Tychani '''Species: '''Wolf'' Fa''''ther: '''Leif '''Mother: '''Rose (not stated in story) '''Brothers (Age Difference): '''Rocko (+8), Gana (+4) '''Abilities: '''Control of Nature, Ninja Skills '''Personality: '''Horonable, Nice, Quiet (sometimes) '''Fur/Eye/Favorite Color: '''Green '''Theme Song (If in Animated Series): '''Equilibrium (by Michael Oare) Sage The Wolf Sage was born in a small town known as Tychani (Tih•chah•ne), a town guarded by four brave warriors, each with their own special gift. As each guardian "disappeared", a new one would be born. Leif, Sage's father and retired guardian, would bear three children. Rocko, the oldest son, was a great ninja, but had no special gift. Gana, the middle child and second son, was a disgrace to the family name, and was sent off on a ship to an unknown island. Nobody would hear from Gana again. Sage, the youngest of the three and the only daughter, was born with a special gift. Sage had the ability to control nature. Her ninja skills surpassed those of Rocko. As Sage trained, Rocko became a leader of a ninja squadron known as the Alpha Ninja Squad (ANS). Sage had learned over twelve years (she started training at four) to harness her power and use it for the greater good. She created crops from the dirt, vines from the trees (for training with swords), and many more achievements. However, the King was not impressed with Sage. He wanted no more gaurdians, meaning he would kill everyone to kill a guardian. Sage and Rocko were summoned by the King of Tychani. The king was here to execute them. Even though Rocko had no special gift, he had the gene that could be passed down to make more guardians. The King pulls an axe from behind his throne and swings at Sage. Rocko pushes her out of the way, killing himself to save his sister. Sage took one glimpse at her brother's body, split in half. The King picks up his axe and throws it at Sage. Sage creates a flower shells, deflects the axe into the King's foot, and ran. She got over the Wall of Tychani, and ran west through meadow valley. Sage eventually arrived in Neo City, an advanced technological city. Like a log in a forest, she hid in plain site. Wandering away from the crowd, she finds a warehouse. To hide from whatever Tychani threw at her, she went inside of the warehouse. It was a big warehouse, which looked like it stored planes before. Inside were treasures, food, and tons of boxes filled with unknown riches. Sage walked slowly and blindly through the boxes until she stumbled apon an old robot. She wiped off the dust to find the numbers "101" on it. Something off in the distance fell over, making Sage jump and turn and lightning speed. Sage noticed a red and white tail sticking up from the boxes. Sage went over to investigate. There was a red fox with orange and black clothing on. She looked at Sage and introduced herself as "Red". She was an inventor who lived in the warehouse. Sage asked about the 101 robot, and Red told her it needed to be fixed. She needed batteries from the store, but after stealing parts to build a plane, she was exiled from the city. Red also needed food. Sage grew plants which spotted fruits and vegetables, and headed out for the batteries. After Sage obtained the needed item, ANS appeared in the city in search of Sage. Sage stealthfully got back to the warehouse. When she returned, Red was cleaning and fixing the 101 robot. Red unscrewed a few parts, put the batteries in, and turned it on. It said it was E-Beta 101, one of Dr. Eggman's E-Series robots. It then blasted the back entrance open to reveal ANS. Red dipped off as Sage was ready to fight with E-Beta 101. ANS went down fast because of the technology that was E-Beta 101. Red reappeared with a remote with one button. She said this would get everyone to a safe haven, and as she pressed the button, a plane came out of cloaking. Red jumped into the pilot seat. Sage sat in the passenger's seat with E-Beta 101 right on the plane's tale. Red took off and flew east. They flew over Neo City, Meadow Valley, Tychani, and Aqua Ocean. Soon, a thundercloud formed. Red tried to fly over it, but lightning hit the plane's wings. Everyone ejected from the plane. Sage created a tree slide to help them get onto the random island below. E-Beta 101 hit the tree first and bounced into the ocean, decommissioning forever. Sage slid down the tree feet first. When she hit the sand, her clothing filled with it. Red was the last to slide down, but only head first. Red's head hit Sage's head, knocking them both out. When Sage and Red awoke, they were in a strange location. Sage saw a throne with a familiar face sitting on it. Red saw a bunch of people in yellow masks. Sage saw her brother Gana on the throne, staring with a scar on one eye. He explained how he was here, king of an anarchy, an excellent ninja, and a ninja that knows a forbidden art. Weather control was one of many forbidden arts, which is used to control the clouds, ocean, and time. Time bending was an art that can easily kill anyone. Gana blamed all of this on Sage and Rocko, so he wants to kill them. Sage cloaked herself and Red hid in her own cloaking mechanism. Both escaped from Gana's site, but Gana went seeking for them. When Gana saw them, they were on a boat make of seaweed, sailing away. Gana summoned a huge wave to destroy the boat, only he was off a tiny bit. E-Beta 101 flew out of that wave and crushed Gana. The boat was sailing east. When Sage and Red returned to land, they were captured by the Bravo Ninja Squad (BNS). They were taken to the King, where he sat there with an axe in his hand. He went to execute Sage, but Red tripped the King. The King fell backwards, hit the floor, and the axe went through his head. The King died, which made Red, the twelve year old foreigner, the Queen of Tychani. She released Sage and made her the queen's assistant. Red would keep Tychani in peace for her reign as queen, make alliances with other towns, and be known as "The Greatest Queen of Tychani". ''" Only those worthy of the true power, may obtain it with ease" ''-Sage Gallery of Characters Th (1).jpeg|Sage The Wolf (The Main Character) th (5).jpeg|Gana The Wolf (The Villain) th (6).jpeg|Rocko The Wolf (The Main Character's Brother) th (3).jpeg|Red the Fox (The Main Character's Friend) th (4).jpeg|E-101 Beta (The Robotic Helper Legitimate character from the Sonic Universe) th (7).jpeg|Leif the Wolf (The Main Character's Father) Category:Browse